Puck of Love
by Alvinatty4ever
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been bitter rivals ever since they first met, but now that they're on the same hockey team, what surprises are in store for the two chipmunks and their family? Rating: T. Genres: Humor, Family, Romance. Enjoy! Universe: Cartoon Universe (Yes I know the cover image is from 'Quarterback in Curlers'. :)


**Well, I've decided that I can work on four stories at a time. This story won't go further than 15 chapters, I don't think. This will be a pretty short story and I'm gonna try to finish it today, even though I just started it today. Yep, I'm booking it with my laptop in my hotel room! Since we just arrived in Orlando yesterday and it's raining, we're hanging in the hotel so I fished out my laptop and I'm updating. How's that? **

**This new story is called Puck of Love. Okay, you already know what this is about, right? Yep, hockey. I'm a female who loves hockey. Got a problem with that, boys? XD**

**Anyway, I love hockey and I decided that I needed to put Alvin and Brittany into that situation. Since I'm the only female on the Richmond Hill hockey team, (yes, I live in Richmond Hill) I decided Brittany could be in that position too. But we won't know what hockey position she plays until the second chapter. Honestly, I think this story could turn out to be pretty good. **

**Alvin is a double A player, just like me on rep league, so that shows how much of a valuable player he is in this story. **

**Anyway, first chapter is in Alvin's POV. Read on, enjoy, review!**

* * *

_Alvin's POV_

I sighed, hoisting my hockey bag over my shoulder. Everything for hockey practice was inside, my favorite red and black hockey puck, my team jersey, my helmet, duh my best skates, black leather pants that Dave bought me for only sports, the team pledge sheet and my lucky hockey stick. There was never a day when I didn't bring all those items to hockey practice. Most of the time I didn't even need to check, because pretty much all the time everything I needed was in there. As I kicked aside the little crumpled pieces of papers around my room, I heard Dave thrashing around downstairs again. That was no shock nowadays. Us Chipmunks (and the Chipettes included), we all love to go do our own activities after school and on the weekends. It used to be all six of us playing soccer in the backyard and then sipping smoothies on the porch, or if it was cold outside, it would be hot-chocolate.

Thing is, now we all do different things and hardly ever hang out that much after school until we get back home. I always go out to hockey practice every day after school and then on the weekends, (either Sunday or Saturday) our team goes to play an actual game or we get to be the home team. Brittany did her art classes at the art academy downtown and that takes forever to drive to. I remember once that Dave drove her there once and he swore never to do it again. Simon didn't think that he was serious at first but then Dave didn't pick Brittany up from the art academy and she ended up taking the bus home. So, now Brittany spends about 10 dollars a week just to get to and from her art classes. Simon goes to some stupid math group at his friend's house every other day and he comes home, cracking jokes about pi and fractions and some mumbo jumbo math junk that nobody except he and Jeanette understand. I think he should just do some other type of stuff that's worth his time, but I'm not saying that art class is worth your time either. Well, at least not to me. I don't even care about art or math, even though Brittany says that it'll help me a lot in life. Pfft. Sure. Jeanette goes to the old retirement home down the street and reads to the 'elderly' as she calls them. I don't know why she can't just say old people, because that's what they are, but Jeanette thinks it's more polite. Pfft. Sure. Eleanor always goes to cooking classes with Theodore at the hotel across from the art academy, and I don't know what they cook there but it must be good because whenever they come home, they smell like pastries and spaghetti and yummy stuff.

That's pretty much all we do now. Dave still is totally single, but so am I and Simon. Only Theodore has a girlfriend and that's a shock to us all. Believe me, it's really shocking to see the baby brother getting true love first before the popular hottie guy. Okay, that's so obviously me, ladies.

"Alvin, time for hockey practice!" Dave yelled from downstairs. "Coming or what?"

I smiled to myself and ran down the stairs, hopping down at the last step. As I swung by bag over my shoulder, Dave fished his keychain out of his pocket and frowned, flipping through the keyrings and keys hanging off of it, trying to figure out which key was the one for the car. When we got into the car, Dave stuck the key into the ignition and started up the car as I buckled my seatbelt into the slot and relaxed in the seat. Then I saw Dave get out of the car and walk back into the house, bringing his keys with him. I guess he didn't trust me in the car alone, with the car keys. Pfft. As if I knew how to drive a car!

"Where the heck is he going?" I mumbled, pressing the window button to let the window slide down.

It must have been an hour until Dave came back, followed by... wait a second! Brittany?! As Dave opened the car door for her, I shifted over to the other window seat because of course, Brittany always wants the seat I'm sitting in. She hopped into the seat next to me and put her pink hockey bag on the floor of the car. Wait a minute.

"Dave! Why's she coming with us?" I whined.

"I signed up for hockey, Alvin. So I could whip your tail at something else, other than video games," Brittany explained as if it were simple.

My eyes widened in shock. Brittany playing hockey is anything but good! She's just doing this for competition, isn't she? Yep. She pretty much is doing it for competition. I pointed this out this fact to Dave but he didn't believe me.

"Brittany is taking interest in something different and new for her, that's always a good thing. And you, young man, are going to support her with this," Dave ordered. "Now sit still and get your seatbelt on, Brittany."

As Dave drove out of the driveway and down the street, neither of us chipmunks made eye contact. We must have not noticed eachother for a few minutes but then when I felt Brittany's paw brush against my tail, I looked out the window, hoping she wouldn't start a fight again.

"So, Alvin, answer me this. Are there any cute guys on the hockey team?" Brittany asked.

"Other than me?" I snapped at her.

Brittany frowned at me and said tartly, "Any cute guys at all or do they all look like you?"

"If they do, they're some pretty lucky buggers," I answered her, jokingly.

"Alvin!" Brittany growled.

I rolled my eyes and said to her, "You'll have to find out yourself, now won't you?"

Brittany slapped my arm playfully and she asked me, "Aren't there any girls on the hockey team?"

"No, that's why it'll be weird having you there. Anyway, hockey is not a girl's sport," I teased. "Why don't you go figure-skating like the little whiny teenage girl that you are?"

That's what when Brittany started slapping my arm for real. She always thinks that it hurts me but it doesn't. After all, she's a girl.

"Ow!" I moaned, rubbing my arm.

Okay, except for that one time.

"Honestly, Alvin, I bet you that I can do better than you can!" Brittany threatened me.

I raised my eyebrows, knowing she was just trying to make herself feel better. She was totally gonna regret coming onto the hockey team.

"Bring it on, Brittany!" I shouted at her, crossing my arms.

She was so going down. And when I say that, I mean it. Because, my friend, Alvin Seville always wins.

* * *

**Did I rush it too much? I think I rushed it near the end. But at least at the beginning, you can see a little bit from how their usual routine on the porch has changed to hanging out with friends and kinda moving apart in their family relationship. I don't plan for it to be a rebellious story but I know I can do better than this chapter, I just know that I can.**

**Then again, I hope you guys liked it. I really hope you did. All my viewers on Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show love my writing so this story shouldn't be much different!**

**Thanks and review! Please!**


End file.
